1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a belt hoist wherein a hook is joined to a free end portion of a belt wound around a winding member so that a load hooked with the hook can be raised up or lowered down or dragged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A double-hung type belt hoist wherein a free end portion of a belt wound around a winding member is fixed to a hoist body supporting the winding member thereto and a hook is supported via a pulley so as to be freely movable along a portion of the belt on the loaded side extending between the fixed free end portion and a coiled portion of the belt in a longitudinal direction of the belt has already been proposed. However, a single-hung type belt hoist wherein the hook is joined to the free end portion of the belt wound around the winding member has not yet been successfully developed.
In the single-hung type belt hoist, the mere holding of the free end portion of the belt to the hook in a clipping manner results in occurrence of a slippage at the free end portion of the belt by a load acting on the loaded side of the belt, thus causing a problem that the free end portion of the belt is easy to fall out from a holding portion of the hook.